criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbol of Hope
Symbol of Hope is the seventh episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Six In Spring Fields, Cynthia, Julian, Chelsea, and Gordon are seen having a picnic. * Julian: I haven’t gone on a picnic for a long time. Thanks for taking us here, Cynthia! * Cynthia: No problem, we should take some break and relax anyway. You are basically my nephew, so I am supposed to take care of you. * Chelsea: Too bad Tony and Charles aren’t here with us, they have a important business meeting with another company... * Gordon: I asked Rupert and Adam if they want to come, but they refused. They prefer staying indoors and drinking tea. Typical Britishmen. * Cynthia: Let’s eat shall we? I’m pretty starving. (gets a sandwich) The team chat as they are having a fun time. * Julian: I really wanted to thank Charles for letting me in and giving me a chance.... after what happened to dad... * Chelsea: Don’t worry, Julian. I’m pretty sure Edward is very proud of you. I hope my family can see that I could make a difference... * Gordon: Both of you are doing great, we are all doing the city a favor. * Cynthia: Hold on a second, Adam sent me a message... (checks her phone) He told me to go back home, someone wants to see me. * Julian: Who is that? * Cynthia: Let me just ask him... (texting) ...my co-worker... (blushing) * Gordon: Judging by your face... it’s Louis Leroux. I don’t think Charles will be happy about this, * Chelsea: Why does Louis Leroux want to see you suddenly? * Cynthia: Adam just texted me, he said Louis doesn’t look well. I think I should go check on him. The team goes back to Rayman Manison. Cynthia goes into her house, with Julian, Chelsea, and Gordon follows her. * Adam: You finally came back, Miss Cynthia. Mr. Leroux is waiting for you in the living room. * Cynthia: Okay, I’ll see what he wants. Cynthia goes to the living room and sees Louis sitting on the sofa. He is covering his face with his hands as if something bad happened to him. Cynthia’s heart beats fast, but she still walks to him. * Cynthia: (touch Louis’s shoulder) Louis... are you okay? Louis hugs Cynthia. * Cynthia: (blushes very hard and clenching her chest) What... * Louis: (hugging Cynthia) You finally came... Out of curiosity, Julian, Chelsea, and Gordon peep outside, * Julian: Does she needs back up? * Chelsea: We’ll see about that. * Gordon: Something absolutely happened to Leroux, and I pretty sure it isn’t just a small thing..... Back in the living room... * Cynthia: Louis, what brings you here? * Louis: (lets go of Cynthia) I can’t find anyone else I could talk with... other than you. * Cynthia: (notices injuries on Louis’ face) Louis, your face... who hurt you!? * Louis: (turns around) I didn’t mean to upset her.... * Cynthia: Nicki did it!? That B... * Louis: (turns back with palms up) It’s not what you think! She... she... she... (starts crying) * Cynthia: Louis, sit down, please... tell me what happened... Outside the living room... * Julian: Who the heck is that “Nicki”. * Gordon: According to the news and the information I got, I think that woman Louis mentioned is CCN Reporter Nicolette “Nicki” Nale. Cynthia does mention that she is Leroux’s girlfriend. * Chelsea: That weather lady? What she did she do to Leroux? * Julian: I pretty sure she did something no lover was supposed to do... Back in the living room.... * Louis: I don’t know what has gotten into her these days, she keeps talking about wanting expensive things, and then shouts and yells when things doesn’t go her way... * Cynthia: I never seen her like this, Louis.... I don’t mean to hurt you, but you need to tell me what happened lately so I can help you. * Louis: Two days ago, she wants me to buy her a Brada bag, but I don’t have extra money to buy such an expensive bag, so I refused. That’s when she got really mad... and... she started to slap me... many times non-stop... * Cynthia: (angry) It’s awful, just because you don’t buy her things doesn’t mean she has any right to hit you! * Louis: I took that as she was having a bad mood... I don’t want her to get into trouble. I love her... Outside the living room... * Chelsea: (facepalms) Can’t you see that she doesn’t deserve your love? Slapping your boyfriend non-stop for not buying you a bag, that’s insane! Back inside the living room... * Louis: Last night, she stormed into our bedroom. I don’t wanted to upset her further, so I promised her that I will take her to a nice place and then I went to sleep... But she... she climbed on top of me... * Cynthia: (shocked) What....? * Louis: (tearing out) I told her I was tired, but she didn’t listen. So she torn off my clothes and.... * Louis: (crying) I told her no and I tried to push her off, and then she slapped me and told me she would tell others that I hit her if I don’t shut up, so she took off my pants and..... (breaks down) * Cynthia: (horrified) Louis... Nicki forced herself on you!? Outside the living room... * Chelsea: I heard enough! That b**** is going down! (walks away) * Julian: (grabs Chelsea’s hand) Wait Chelsea, where are you going? * Chelsea: (tries to let go) Don’t try to stop me, Jules! I’m getting my stuff so I can be ready to pay that N-B**** a visit. * Gordon: Chelsea, sometimes, violence isn’t the answer. Let’s see if I can set a case on her, (sighs) but it may not work as most people ignore females on male abuse... (take out his notebook computer) Back inside the living room... * Cynthia: Oh, Louis... (hugs him) I am so sorry that I wasn’t there to help you... * Louis: (hugs back, tearfully) Please don’t leave me... I don’t want to be alone... * Cynthia: I will be there for you, always when you need me..... Cynthia hugs Louis until he is able to calm down. She gets a tissue and wipes his tears. * Cynthia: May I get you a glass of water first? We’ll find a solution for this later. Louis nods. * Cynthia: Come with me. (holds his hand) Cynthia and Louis get out of the living room and head to the dining room. She pours him a glass of water and lets him drink it. After he finishes, he gets a voice message from Nicki. * Nicki: (voice message) Louis, baby, I am so sorry for what I did last night. I promise that I won’t do it ever again. Please come back home, I love you. I don’t want to lose you... * Louis: Nicki, I forgive you... * Cynthia: Louis, I.... * Julian: Please don’t tell me you actually believe that woman’s bulls-! Julian, Chelsea and Gordon come in. * Louis: You are... * Cynthia: They are... my friends. * Chelsea: What she did to you is unforgivable, she deserves be locked up for it! * Louis: But she apologized, she didn’t mean it. She promised... * Julian: And it is a false promise. She is just manipulating you like every- * Gordon: Guys, please don’t push so hard on Mr. Leroux. I know you are all angry but it doesn’t solve anything. * Cynthia: Louis, it isn’t the first time she promised you, right? * Louis: It doesn’t matter how many times she has done. I love her, so I forgive her. * Gordon: Mr Leroux, I understand how you feel, but the truth is... you aren’t safe staying with her. * Chelsea: Love doesn’t hurt. If she really loves you, she would never hit you at all. * Cynthia: Louis, please... for your own safety, stay away from her. * Julian: She did it once, so she’ll do it again. * Louis: I... I don’t know.... * Cynthia: (hugs him) I am here for you. I know it is a hard decision, but.. * Cynthia: It will be better if you move out for a while... so we have a guest room for you to stay! * Adam: Miss Cynthia, I am afraid that isn’t an good idea. Mister Charles doesn’t really like visitors staying. * Julian: Oh yeah... he will definitely not like it. * Chelsea: What you talking about? Char- Julian pulls Chelsea away and whispers to her. * Julian: Charles dislikes Leroux because he dislikes the fact that Cynthia has a crush on Leroux. He doesn’t want Cynthia to go into a relationship. If we let him stay here, Charles will freak out. * Chelsea: Like a overprotective brother? Cynthia is 27 already! She is allowed to date! * Julian: Yes, but I don’t know what Charles is thinking either. He also distrusts Leroux because he thinks Leroux will expose him and Cynthia’s secret identities. Back to Cynthia, Louis, Adam, and Gordon. * Gordon: How about we find you a hotel to stay? (use his laptop and checks the booking website) Ahh..... (pinches his nose) * Cynthia: What’s wrong? Gordon? * Gordon: No rooms are available until next day. * Cynthia: Adam, I don’t think it will be a problem for Louis to stay just for one night... right? * Adam: I think so. * Cynthia: Okay! I’ll take Louis to the guest room. Cynthia and Louis leave. * Adam: I’ll make sure Mr Leroux doesn’t find anything he isn’t allowed to see, hear, or know. * Gordon: There is no way he’ll find the entrance to the Crowcave. Let’s hope that Cynthia is careful enough... In the guest room... * Cynthia: This is where you’ll stay tonight. Call me if you need anything. * Louis: Cynthia, I don’t know how I can repay you for this....... * Cynthia: I... I just wanted to see you safe and happy. * Louis: But.... I don’t know what to do with Nicki now.... * Cynthia: (holds Louis’s hand) You can tell her you need some space to calm down, but I think you should leave her.... For your own good. Who knows what she is capable of? I’m worried about you so much..... (hugs him) * Louis: (hugs back) We’ve been together for 2 years. We have so many memories together... I don’t know if I could let her go... * Cynthia: Give yourself some time... It will be better very soon. * Louis: Cynthia, please... promise me one thing.... * Cynthia: Yes? * Louis: Don’t hurt Nicki, please... * Cynthia: I won’t... two wrongs don’t make it right. * Louis: I feel a lot better now... with you here for me. * Cynthia: Always... Chelsea walks in and see them hugging tight. * Chelsea: Sorry for breaking in, but Cynthia... could I ask you something? * Cynthia: (Lets go of Louis) Sure.... Louis, I’ll be back with you later. * Louis: Take it easy, I feel better now. You can take as much time as you need. Chelsea and Cynthia go outside the guest room. * Chelsea: .....I lost my ring during the picnic this morning... * Cynthia: You want me to fly to Spring Fields and get it back, right? * Chelsea: Please....? * Cynthia: I didn’t say that I won’t help you, just give me some time. I’ll be back very soon. * Chelsea: Thank you... Cynthia goes into her room, and changes into her Amazing Girl costume. She then flies out from the window without anyone noticing. At 2:30 pm, she arrived at the small hills of Spring Fields where they had a picnic this morning, and finally founds Chelsea‘s ring at 5:30 pm. Amazing Girl is ready to leave, but she hears someone talking and yelling via her super hearing, coming from the pig farm near the small hills. At the Rayman Manison... In the guest room, Louis is seen lying on the bed. He takes out his phone and calls Nicki. * Nicki: (on the phone) Louis, baby, where have you been? I’m so worried about you! * Louis: (on the phone) Nicki, I have something important to tell you...... I think we should break up. * Nicki: (on the phone) That’s.... That’s funny. * Louis: (on the phone) No, Nicki, I am serious. We should break up. * Nicki: (on the phone) Louis, is that because what I did last night? I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I just lost my temper! I promise I’ll change! I promise it won’t happen again! * Louis: (on the phone) Nicki... this isn’t the first time you promised me, you’ve never kept your promise no matter what. I am sorry, but it’s over. * Nicki: (on the phone) You stupid... fine! I don’t want to live in a shabby apartment anyway! I’m leaving your house... And don’t ever beg me to come back! * Louis: (on the phone, with a tear on his eye) Goodbye, Nicki. (Hangs up) After he hangs up, Louis starts crying. Adam goes inside the guest room. * Adam: You’ve made the right choice, Mr Leroux. * Louis: (crying) I don’t know what to do without her...... * Adam: You are still here, alive. You are not alone in this world. Miss Cynthia has your back. With one door closed and another open, you’ll find your soulmate. * Adam: (thinking) I hope that you can see that Miss Cynthia is the one you are looking for, Mr Leroux. * Adam: (holding a tray of biscuits) Here, have some. I was going to give them to Rupert, but you can have them if you like. Back at Spring Fields, Amazing Girl follows the sound of talking and shouting to a pig farm. She sees a man is attacking Sheriff Roy Loukas with a slaughter knife. She quickly runs between them to defend Sheriff Loukas. * Amazing Girl: Take a step back, mister, before you did something stupid! * Lorenzo: Out of my way, cosplayer, or you die like this swine! * Amazing Girl: You don’t have to do this! Murder isn’t the answer! * Lorenzo: This swine took me to foster care after having to break up a fight between my parents. He ruined my life by separating me from my family! I would've never been a drifter in the first place if it wasn’t for him! * Amazing Girl: Mister, I understand what it feels like being separated from her parents, but murdering Sheriff Loukas won’t bring your parents back! * Lorenzo: He ruined my life, now I am going to ruin his, and you are not getting in my way! Lorenzo attacks Amazing Girl with the slaughter knife, but she grabs his hand to stop him. * Amazing Girl: I am so sorry, but you left me no choice. Amazing Girl kicks Lorenzo’s leg, breaking it with the drifter screaming in pain. * Lorenzo: (lying on the floor holding his leg) MY LEG! SHE JUST BROKE MY GODDAMN LEG! * Roy: (shocked) Tha... Thank you for your help, missy... * Lorenzo: (reaches for knife) You rotten piece of... Amazing Girl kicks the knife away from Lorenzo. * Amazing Girl: You’re welcome, Sheriff. I got to go now. (flies away) Roy calls an ambulance, sending Lorenzo to the hospital. He will then be charged with attempted murder. Roy goes back to Spring Fleids’s station and sadly puts down his hat. * Mia: Dad, what happened? * Roy: Lorenzo... I failed him... I thought that I was helping him, but I ended up turning him into a monster. * Mia: It’s not your fault, you were just doing your job. * Roy: I hope it ends in a better way. I thought I was going to be killed, but she appeared and saved my life. * Mia: Who? * Roy: A girl wearing a mask and a funny costume. * Mia: Amazing Girl? ...That mysterious girl that is saving citizens from dangers and disasters? * Roy: I don’t know who she is, but it was like a dream... she stopped Lorenzo and then fly away! Like a... superhero. * Mia: Well... I hope I can thank her for saving you, Dad. Back at Rayman’s Manison, it’s 6:30 pm. Cynthia flies to her room and changes back to her normal clothes. She goes into the living room and returns the ring to Chelsea. * Cynthia: Sorry for taking so long. * Chelsea: I understand, finding a small ring takes a long of time. * Adam: Miss Cynthia, Mr. Leroux wants to see you. Louis comes into the living room. * Cynthia: Yes, Louis? What do you need? * Louis: Cynthia... I broke up with Nicki. * Cynthia: (puts hand on Louis’ shoulder) It was a hard decision, but I’m glad that she isn’t going to hurt you anymore. * Louis: Actually... I booked a table in Maple Kitchen, I was going to take Nicki there tonight... But forget it, I just wanted to ask if you... would you like to go with me? Shocked, Cynthia’s face turns as red as fire. * Chelsea: I am pretty sure she’ll go with you! Right, Cynthia? * Cynthia: (Blushing really hard)Yeah, sure.... * Chelsea: (whispering To Cynthia) Put yourself together, just a dinner! * Louis: Alright, let’s go. Louis and Cynthia go outside. * Adam: I wish Miss Cynthia good luck with all my heart. * Chelsea: Same, Adam... same. At a big business party.... * Businessman: Pleasure doing business with you, Mr, Rayman. * Charles: You’re welcome, but I just wanted to ask if you something. Can you donate some money to our charity project? * Businessman: Sure do. May I ask who is this beauty near you? * Charles: This is Tina Moore, my girlfriend. * Tina: I appreciate your compliment, mister. * Businessman: You’re a lucky man, Mr Rayman. A lucky man... * Tina: Maybe I’m also the lucky one. Charles’s a sweetheart who sees beauty inside of me, unlike those playboys who only cares about my look... Being a socialite is really difficult to find true love... * Charles: Tina... you’re making me embarrassed... * Tina: You don’t have to be embarrassed by the truth, beloved. (kisses Charles) * Businessman: What a lovely lady.... Two hours later... After Louis and Cynthia finish their dinner at Maple Kitchen, Louis drives Cynthia back to the Rayman Mansion. * Cynthia: Thank you for the dinner, Louis. This is a nice Motorcycle you got there. * Louis: You are welcome, I just wanted to repay you for everything you did for me... Letting me stay... paying for the hotel room and being here for me. * Cynthia: It’s... I’m just doing what a friend should do. * Louis: You did so much for me... more than enough... thank you so much... Louis kisses Cynthia on the forehead, shocking her. Meanwhile, Julian, Chelsea, Gordon, Rupert, Randolph, Adam are seen watching this moment from the CCTV in the Crowcave. * Adam: Things are going well... At this time, Tony, Charles, and Tina return the Rayman Mansion and see Louis kissing Cynthia on the forehead. Charles switches into an emotionless, scary face, with Tony pulling him back and calming him down. End of Episode Seven. To be continued in Episode Eight.